


Something White, Something Borrowed, and Something Blue

by EricaLadyoftheWest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLadyoftheWest/pseuds/EricaLadyoftheWest
Summary: Arranged Marriage : A marriage planned and agreed to by the families or guardians of the bride and groom, who have little or no say in the matter themselves.





	Something White, Something Borrowed, and Something Blue

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters 

This is a modern take of Inuyasha and it's characters, they will have all of their abilities, including Miroku's cursed hand. 

Italic = Thinking 

Regular = Present/ talking

Bold = Beast 

Please leave reviews ! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Japan the sun was shining the weather warm but not too warm to the point of mad sweating. It was summertime, her favorite season. They were getting ready for her wedding, she sat there looking in the mirror she was about to wed her childhood best friend. Her wedding dress was simple it was made of lace and white undergarment. It cinched at the waist and flared with thick sleeves she loved twirling in it. She had no vail wanting to see her soon to be husbands face clearly as they said "I do," to one another.

She sighed in happiness but what she didn't know was that her longtime best friend and soon to be husband was missing. Miroku and Shippou were panicking and Sesshoumaru sat there rolling his eyes at the scene unfolding. He knew where the whelp was Inuyasha was pathetic to do this on his and Kagome's wedding day it was typical of him. As he left the men's waiting area of the church he took out his cell phone. "What do ya want, ya bastard?" a familiar voice yelling at Sesshomaru.

His ears twitching from his brother loud mouth he heard him moan "You are a disgrace to the Taisho name little brother," he growled clearly disappointed in Inuyasha and his actions. On the other end, Inuyasha was squirming from the blowjob he was receiving from his partner. "You do realize that this will also cost us the Higurashi company," he questioned him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes "I never wanted to be a part of the business," he said and hung up on Sesshomaru.

"Now what to do about this situation," he questioned himself then idea starting forming. He was already in a tux and he had known Kagome through Inuyasha and knew that she would make a great mother to his adoptive daughter. She would provide powerful heirs for him. She was a powerful Miko and with him, as the father, of course, wouldn't expect anything less than strong pups. As he went into the dressing room to fix his bowtie a knock came from the door it was Shippou Kagome's adopted son.

He was becoming a lanky teen in demon years he was handsome though Sesshomaru thought to his soon to be adopted son. "Where is Inuyasha?" Shippou asked "He will not be going through with the wedding," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Shippou was shocked "Mama is going to be devastated," He said as he was about head out the door to tell the bride. "No There will be a wedding," he said as he grabbed onto Shippou's collar pulled him aside.

"Why are you doing this?" Shippou said as he looked at Sesshomaru curiously. "We had a contract with the Higurashi's and I will not have Inuyasha's affair be the reason, I will do the honor of marrying your mother," he said with a stoic expression and he bowed. Shippo could only nod hoping it was the right decision, somehow he knew that Sesshomaru would be the right choice.

As they left the men's dressing rooms they waited till they heard the music, first, the groom stands on the left side of the altar with his best man which was Shippou. Originally was Inuyasha's but because of the circumstances, he stated to be a best man. As the music began to slow the doors opened to reveal a celestial being at least that's what Sesshomaru thought she was. They all gasped as she strode down the isle elegantly.

As her mother handed her over, Kagome was surprised "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked he could tell that she was worried for her now ex- soon to be husband. "He had broken the deal and now you are to be my bride, " Sesshomaru said as he took her hands in his all she wanted to do was forget the wedding but she knew that is she didn't marry a Taisho that her father's company would be taken over by a rival company. Who had desperately wanted it, Naraku being one of her top competitors in the technology industry.

The clapping had ended as soon as Kagome pushed him away from the forced kiss. "Well, Mrs. Taisho shall we enjoy our honeymoon?" he said as he led her out of the aisle. She sighed as she left the main wedding she went and undid her dress, and put on a traditional white kimono. They left the chapel in Sesshomaru's personal limo "Well, now you can have anything you desire," Sesshomaru said as he took out a bottle of wine. 

"I want my father's company," she said as she took out a few papers from her purse. "We must enjoy our honeymoon first before we sign the papers," he said and poured her glass first. Kagome narrowed her eyes and sighed wanting to get this over with. "I do have a few stipulations that I must aquire before I give you the company," he said and put the bottle of wine away after he poured himself a glass. He smirked and took out his own contract she ripped it out of his hands.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I am going to leave it there !


End file.
